<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Owe Me Your Heart by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022856">You Owe Me Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame RikuRoku, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Roxas breaks up with Sora, Sora doesn’t handle it well, post kh3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for me!”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I owe you my heart!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Owe Me Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora was furious. How dare Roxas back away from him, tell him he didn’t love him, that he didn’t want to see him again? He would laugh if his heart wasn’t breaking into millions of little pieces. </p><p>“You can’t do this to me!” His voice broke on the last couple words and Sora tried his best to not cry but Roxas wasn’t even looking at him and that hurt more than anything. </p><p>“I don’t want anything to do with you, Sora! Why do you act like you’re always the victim? I<br/>
thought you were supposed to be the self sacrificing idiot,” Roxas took a step back. And then another—craving any and all distance he could get between himself and his somebody. </p><p>Sora stared him down but wasn’t trying to fill the space between them, “You wouldn’t even be alive if it wasn’t for me!” He clenched his fists but kept them to his sides. </p><p>There was an eye roll and another step back and then Roxas said, “You say that as if I owe you my heart!” </p><p>Silence rose between them and Sora couldn’t stop the tears falling down his face, “I just… you said you loved me! I don’t understand! I love you, Roxas. Since the day we met.”</p><p>“I know you do. And I did once. This isn’t easy for me but we both deserve to be happy and I’m not. Not anymore. Goodbye Sora.”</p><p>He turned his back and he was gone. </p><p>—</p><p>Sora was angry. So angry. And hurt. And sad. He wasn’t sure what to do. Nothing makes sense now that Roxas is gone. The world seemed colder, the sun didn’t shine as brightly, and the waves of Destiny Islands didn’t bring Sora the same peace it brought him before. </p><p>He also found himself isolating himself from his friends. Their easy smiles and loud laughter was a stab in the chest. He knew it wasn’t their fault he was feeling this way but it felt like a betrayal that they could be so happy while he was suffering. </p><p>The more he thought it over, the more he didn’t understand how he managed to push Roxas away. Roxas’ behavior was so different from how he acted mere weeks ago. He was quick to hold Sora’s hand and kiss him in front of their friends and whisper “I love you” into his ear. And then he threw Sora away like it didn’t matter—like Sora was forcing them together when Roxas didn’t want them to be. It didn’t make any sense. </p><p>—</p><p>Months had passed and the sun was shining and Sora was actually feeling better—free. Kairi had texted him repeatedly saying she missed him and that they should go to the cafe like old times. He couldn’t deny her anything so, he rolled out of bed and opened his curtains and decided he was finally moving on. He didn’t need his nobody to be whole.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Kairi was knocking on his door and Sora took one last glance at himself in the mirror. For once his eyes weren’t red and his hair was styled and he didn’t look like his world crumbled around him. He just hoped he could convince Kairi of it, she always was able to see right through him. </p><p>Sora opened the door and was greeted with Kairi’s stunning smile. She always had a way of making his heart lighter. She made him feel safe. Sora appreciated her for that. He was lucky to have someone like her in his life. </p><p>“Oh, Sora. I have been so worried!” Kairi wasted no time pulling the taller man into her arms and squeezing him. Sora felt guilty for blowing her off and ignoring her for so long but he was going to start making up for it. He was going to be the friend she deserved again. </p><p>Sora smiled as he squeezed her back, “How ya doing, Kai?” </p><p>That caused her to pull back and she narrowed her eyes and grabbed his face into her hands, “How are you doing?” She studied his face, looking for any kind of distress, “You always make me so worried.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sora removed her hands from his face and gave her his best smile, “I don’t mean to worry you. But the cafe? I think Twilight Town is the last place I should be.”</p><p>Kairi waved off his concerns and pulled Sora out of his house, “Don't be silly. Roxas and Riku are off world so we won’t run into them.”</p><p>Riku? Off world with Roxas? That was strange. He didn’t even know Riku and Roxas were on good terms. He remembers having to keep them away from each other in case a fight broke out—they always knew the best way to push each other’s buttons. And now Kairi is telling him they willingly went off world. Together. He tried to push the thought from his mind. </p><p>—</p><p>It was obvious Sora was on edge the whole time he was in Twilight Town despite Kairi’s good mood and quick reassurances. She seemed so sure Roxas wouldn’t be around but Sora still couldn’t let himself relax. Even though he was trying to be calm, he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t cause a scene if he saw his nobody. He was still hurt and angry and wanted answers even though he would never seek out Roxas and demand them. So, he took a deep breath and tried to enjoy himself. </p><p>And then the worst happened. There was a laugh and the sound of an all-too-familiar voice and Sora whipped his head around. Walking down the road was Riku and Roxas. Riku’s arm was around Roxas’ waste and the blond was tucked into Riku’s side. Anger and hurt flared inside Sora. </p><p>“Sora we should go,” Kairi said as she stood from her chair. She felt bad, she never should’ve taken Sora here, but she genuinely didn’t think they would run into them. </p><p>“They’re together?” Sora’s voice was oddly neutral. </p><p>“Yes. I know I should have told you. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Sora nodded his head and stood up from his chair but he had no intention of leaving—no, he was going to cause a scene. </p><p>He marched right up to the pair of them who looked stunned to see him. Riku quickly dropped his arm from Roxas, as if that would help the situation at all, and Roxas took a step away from Riku. </p><p>Sora couldn’t help but laugh, “Really, Riku? You could never have me so you settled for my nobody?” He shook his head, “I’m happy for you both, really, you deserve each other. But let me warn you Riku, one day Roxas is going to wake up and realize he’s bored and leave you and you’ll be destroyed because that’s what he does. Have a nice life.”</p><p>Turning away, Sora didn’t give either of them a chance to speak. He just wanted to take Kairi and get far, far away from Twilight Town. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Sora, truly. But does talking with them make you feel better?” Kairi was genuinely concerned and that made Sora feel lighter, if only slightly. </p><p>“No. No I’m afraid it doesn’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>